Taking Care of You
by Clover Phantom
Summary: Having swine flu sucks, America totally agrees. Having someone taking care of you like a child also sucks, he was a hero dammit... Might add a few more chapters, if I feel like it. R&R please


**I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia**

~*~

_**Swined**_

~*~

America had a bad day.

_Twitch._

Scratch that, he was _having_ a bad day, being sick was bad enough; being sick _several times_ with the _**same**_ disease was worse. He wanted to punch something, but sadly, he was too sick for that.

'This sucks…' he turned to the other side of his bed and groaned at the sight of a red bandanna on the edge.

… A very familiar red bandanna, that happened to be beside several chocolate wrappers.

Great.

He was sick and stuck with a (most likely) sugar-high Philippines.

This was so not his day.

"Ah, you're awake!" said a cheery voice behind him. America didn't bother to look, who else was in his house besides the boy?

Philippines bounced happily towards his still-considered-older-brother's bed, holding what looked like a glass of water. He gave it to America; he had expected him to wake up at around this time.

The bedridden country squinted at the glass on his hands; he didn't have his glasses so he couldn't see very well. He didn't remember taking off his glasses… or going to bed for that matter, how did he get here?

"I came by to visit you, and found you slumped on your chair, sleeping," Philippines said happily, as if hearing the silent question in the blonde's mind. "So I carried you to your bed, and here you are!"

America groaned from both tiredness and embarrassment. He was carried to his own room? He was a hero! Heroes didn't need to be carried like an injured soldier! He would never live it down!

If he was thinking clearly, he would have remembered that Philippines wasn't the type to boast or pick on other people's shameful moments, but his throat hurt, he felt hot and cold at the same time, his nose was runny, his whole body ached, he felt really woozy, his mind was currently too fuzzy to actually process that fact.

"Well, I'm awake," he croaked, mentally wincing at how much it hurt to speak. "You can go back home, now."

The tanned boy just blinked.

"You're still sick." he stated.

"I'm fine," America snapped. "Now go, before you start bragging on how you're not infected."

He blinked again, and then frowned, his sugar-high forgotten.

"I would never do that." he said, his frown became deeper at the sound of America snorting in what he supposed was disbelief.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?"

'He's really cranky today, is he?' he thought.

Not that he would blame him.

"H1N1 is a pretty troublesome bug, and you, being the 'I'm Always The Hero' country, would probably ignore the symptoms," he said. "I came by to check up on you, my boss can handle without me if ever you were actually sick, which you are."

America stared at the boy; he wasn't really used to this sudden concern. With England usually hiding his emotions, France being a pervert, China being… there, and Russia being his creepy self. It was weird.

"… Why?" he asked, he was Philippines' brother for only a short time, Spain took care of him longer. Not to mention that they both lived pretty far away.

Philippines smiled, sugar-high back in his system.

"Because you're my _kuya!_" he said, bouncing up and down again. "Sure, Spain took me in. But he usually plays favorites, and he laughed at me when I said that I wanted independence. Japan was a jerk, always criticizing on how western I became. You actually acknowledged me, and helped me, you're my only kuya!"

America blinked, then smiled.

"And it wouldn't be good if kuya was swined!"

...

Okay, he blinked again.

"… _Swined?_" he repeated, that was definitely not a word in the English language.

Philippines nodded, his head bobbing up and down rapidly.

"Yeah, swined!"

This must be the feeling England got whenever he criticized his vocabulary.

".. Philippines, that's not a word… I think you meant 'if kuya (he ignored the giggles coming from the hyperactive boy) was _sick_'." he corrected.

"No! I meant swined! And I still mean it now!"

America's eye twitched, when Philippines named his current state like that, it felt like he was condemned by some unknown pig demon, or the like.

He opened his mouth to try to explain again.

"Well, you've been out for a long time, you're probably hungry! I'll make some soup!" and with that, Philippines skipped out of the room, not before dabbing out the sweat off of America's forehead with a hand towel and smiled.

America sighed as Philippines left, he didn't have energy to shout after him. He snuggled comfortably under his bed covers.

'_Swined', huh?_

As strange as it sounded, he didn't seem to mind.

_He called me kuya._

That thought made him forget about him being apparently 'swined'.

* * *

**My school's having these rules to prevent anyone to get further infected by H1N1(wash your hands, stay away from sick students, don't eat anyone's food, etc...) , and then my friend was suddenly absent because she got fever, and she just recently returned from another country. I admitted that I ate her lunch yesterday.**

**So my other friend just said:**

_**"You got swined!"**_

**And that's it.**

**Anyway, are there any corrections in anything? Feel free to tell me, please.**


End file.
